The fabrication of elastic fabrics suitable for use in wearing apparel has generally focused on combining essential qualities of such a product with desirable qualities which will make the product more functional in its intended use. Such essential characteristics as necessary stretch and shrinkage properties, good resiliency and washability of elastic fabrics have been combined with desirable aesthetic and lightweight qualities in various articles of apparel. However, in order to maintain fabric strength and rigidity in lightweight elastic fabrics, threads with greater stiffness had to be incorporated in the fabric. These threads, generally the monofilaments, are inherently coarse, and if the fabric with these threads is intended to come in contact with the skin, these coarse threads must be adequately covered by other threads, thereby compromising aesthetic and lightweight features.